DIL SE PUCH KIDHAR JANA HEY
by loveabhi
Summary: Abhijeet ko ek ladki kar rahi hai pareshaan tho kaun hai wo pata lagane keliye read and review this story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**HI THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON ABHIRIKA PLS ENCOURAGE AND CORRECT ME AND MY MISTAKES**

**THANK U**

**IN MARRIAGE HALL**

All our CID officers are running here and there for our Abhirika's marriage

Salunke:yaar Praduyman yeh Abhijeet itna der kyu laga raha hai

ACP:tu humesha mera bête ka piche kyu bhaag the rahte ho Tarika bhi tho der kar rahi hai

Salunke:yaar wo tho ladki hai(seeing him looking sad) kya hua boss tum aisa kyu ho

ACP:kuch nai yaar wo Nakul yaad aaraha hai meine kitna socha ki uski shaadi kaise hogi kon mera bahu hoga par…..

Salunke:boss aisa mat bol Nakul jaisa na sahi par Abhijeet bhi tho tumhare haina

ACP:ha yaar yeh sab humare bachhe hi tho hai aur ab mera bahu tho tumhari beti haina

Salunke:haan yaar wo mujhe kitna pyaar karti hai na

ACP:haan yaar waise ab chal udher

And they went to mandap to do arrangements

**IN BOY'S ROOM**

Daya is making Abhi ready for marriage he saw that Abhi is little sad and tensed

Daya:Abhi kya hua tum itne udaas kyu ho?

Abhi:Daya agar aaj maa hoti tho kitni khush hoti par wo tho mere hi karan aaj yaha nahi hai

Daya:Abhi agar aunty yaha nahi hai tho kya hua wo tho tumhe dekh rahi hogi upar se aur agar tum aisa udaas hoge tho wo bhi udaas hogainge na ab thoda sa smile karo

Abhi smiled lightly and said

Abhi:par Daya mujhe bahut tension horahi hai

Daya:kyu?(teasing)kahi tumhe yeh shaadi tho pasand nai hai Tarika se

Abhi:Dayaa…..pata nai par mujhe kuch ajeeb lag raha hai par acha lag raha hai

Daya:shaadi ke pehle na aisa hi hogi chalo ab tum jaldi ready hojao

**IN GIRL'S ROOM **

Shreya,Purvi and Manisha (Freddy's wife) are making Tarika ready

Tarika:aaj na mein bahut khush hu finally 6 saal baad meri aur Abhi ki shaadi

Shreya:Tarika tumhari aur sir ki lovestory zara batao na

Tarika:kyu tujhe kuch help chahiye waise bhi batana tho padega tumhe aur Purvi ko help milegi na

Shreya and Purvi blushed

Shreya:hame kyu help milegi

Tarika:Shreya aise natak mat kar mein janti hun ki tu Daya se aur Purvi Rajat se pyaar kar rahe ho kyu sahi kahi na?(winked)

Again both blushed

Tarika:waisa mujhe Abhi ne bataya ki Daya bhi tum se pyaar karta hai aur mera bhai ko tho mein jaanti hu ki wo Purvi se pyaar karta hai dekhte jao jald hi wo dono tum dono ko propose karenge

Shreya,Purvi:sach mein

Tarika:haan

Then Tasha entered and said waise Tarika tune uss case ke bare mein bataya inhe jis mein tum uss Shriya ke uncle se kiss karne ko kaha wo bhi Abhi sir ke saamne

Shreya and Purvi were shocked

Purvi:kya kiss wo bhi Abhi sir ke saamne jaildi batana Tasha

Tasha:wo ek case thi jis mein suspect ko lip print dena tha tho Tarika keh rahi thi uss ko kiss karo tabhi Abhi sir ayete unki expressions dekhne ke layak the and she started laughing

After hearing this they both and Tarika also started laughing

Soon they got call for bride and then the marriage was done

**IT WAS FIRST NIGHT OF ABHIRIKA**

Abhi was about to enter inside the room but Shreya,Purvi and Tasha stopped him

Shreya:rukhiye sir pehle hum ko neg thees hajaar(30,000)dijiye phir andar jayiye

Abhi:agar nahi diya tho?

Purvi:tho no entry

Abhi:matlab

Tasha:matlab hum aapko andar jaane nahi denge

Shreya,Purvi,Tasha:soch lijiye sir

Abhi:theek hai meri maa ye lo and he gave them money ab tho ja sakta huna andar

Rajat:sir aap ko bahut jaldi hai andar jane ki

Shreya,Purvi,Tasha:all the best sir

And all started laughing and Abhi blushed badly and went inside

**INSIDE**

Abhi entered inside and saw Tarika sitting on bed covrering her face with duppatta

Abhi was confused and went near her and asked

Abhi:kya hua aisa kyu baiti ho

Tarika:wo bas aise hi

Abhi:arey tumhari awaz ko kya hua

Tarika:wo mujhe sardi hogai thi

Abhi:kya kitni baar kaha hai ki icecream mat khao bharish mein mat bigo par tum tho meri baat manti hi nahi

And he took her hand in his and kissed it and said

Abhi:Tarika tumhari haath itna rough kaise hogayi haan

And lifted her duppatta and was shocked to see Daya over there

Abhi:Daya yeh sab tumhara plan tha mein tumhe chodunga nahi

And he heard laughing sound at his back he turned back and was shocked again to see everyone there

Daya:sahi time pea aye ho tum log warna aaj tho meri izzat hi lut jaathi….

abhi:daya ke bacche tum sab ko tho… and moved towards them but all ran away

He entered inside again and saw Tarika sitting on bed laughing

Abhi:Tarika tum bhi unke saathmein mil jayi

Tarika:sorry Abhi wo bus aise hi waise Abhi aaj mein bahut khush hun itna khush hun ki bata nahi sakti

Abhi:thanks Tarika

Tarika:kyu?

Abhi: mera life mein aane keliye warna ek pagal ko tho…

He stopped as Tarika kept her hand on his mouth

Tarika:nahi Abhi aisa mat bolo kon kehta hai tumhe pagal batao mujhe….. tum pagal nahi balki bohut intelligent ho aur ek bahut bahadur officer ho sach mein Abhi I'm so proud of u my husband phir kabhi aisa mat bolo mein nahi she sakti

Abhi:**I LOVE YOU TARIKA**

Tarika:**I TOO LOVE U ABHI**

Abhi:sirf **I LOVE U** se kaam nahi chalega

Tarika:tho phir kya chahiye

Abhi:kiss chahiye yaha pe he said pointing towards his lips

Tarika blushed and moved her head down Abhi moved her head up and kissed her cheeks,eyes,nose,lips and their night started

**NEXT MORNING**

Tarika woke remembered about there last night blushed badly and went to take bath and then she made breakfast and went near Abhi to wake him

Tarika:Abhi utho ab

Abhi pulled her also on bed and kissed her lips passionately and she too responded after 15 minute kiss they broke for air and

Tarika(blushing):Abhi jaldi fresh hojao yeh lo coffee jaldi ready hokar niche aao

Abhi:theek hai biwiji

Tarika blushed and ran down stairs

They did breakfast and went to bureau and lab

**That night it was raining **

Taika:Abhi chalo na barish mein bhegte hein

Abhi:nahi Tarika agar tumhe sardi hogayi tho

Tarika:kuch nai hoga chalo na

Abhi:theek hai chalo

And they went in rain and started enjoying it

Abhi:shall we dance

Tarika:ok par gana

Abhi:hum haina hum gayenge

Tarika:tum?

Abhi:kyu tumhe lagta hai ki mein ga nahi sakta

Tarika:nahi nahi chalo shuru karo

Abhi:theek hai par tumhe bhi saath deni padegi and he started singing

Abhi:**mere humanashi(guys it's really Abhi sir's song from his movie)**

**Teri dil bari**

**yehi shayari**

**meri roshini**

**Mere humanashi**

**teri dil bhari**

**yehi shayari**

**meri roshni**

**Hai har ek sham… dhuli dhuli**

**Hai har ek subah…khuli khuli**

**Zindagi…haan…meri zindagi….meri zindagi…..**

Tarika:**Mere humanashi**

**tere dil bhari**

**yehi shayari**

**meri roshni…meri roshni…**

**Music**

Abhi**:(jhuki jhuki jo aankhein hain**

**Thami thami jo saansein hain)x2**

**Suno toh inmein kehne ki…..kitni baatein hain**

**Ye gagan dhara ke jo paas hai**

**Tera roop hai meri pyaas hai**

**Zindagi…..haan meri zindagi…..meri zindagi..**

Tarika:**Mere humanashi**

**teri dilbari**

**yehi shayari**

**meri roshani….meri roshani…..**

**music**

Abhi:(**kabhi kabhi yun lagta hai yahaan wahaan sab accha hai**)x2

Tarika:**Khushi mein pagla jaata hai dil who baccha hai**

Abhi;**Yeh jo preet hai….**

**Yeh jo pyaar hai…**

Tarika:**Yehi dhadkano ka shringar hai zindagi….haan meri zindagi..meri zindagi**

**music**

Abhi:(**chupa chupa jo sapna hai isi mein toh ghar apna hai)x2**

**Ye jo apni tupni hai yehi duniya hai…..**

**Ye ghata fiza aur chandni hai hum hi se ye saari dil kashi zindagi..haan meri zindagi…..meri zindagi**

Abhi:**Mere humanshi**

Tarika:**Mere humanashi**

Abhi:**Teri dilbari**

Tarika:**Teri dilbari**

Abhi:**Yehi shayari**

Tarika:**Yehi shayari**

Abhi:**Meri roshni**

Tarika:**Meri roshni**

Abhi**:Haan….hai har ek sham…. dhuli dhuli**

**Hai hare k subah…..khuli khuli**

**Zindagi…haan meri zindagi….meri zindagi**

And they enjoyed the rain

**AFTER FIVE MONTHS**

**IN CID BUREAU**

Abhi, ,ACP,Shreya and Rajat were working

A girl entered bureau crying Purvi went near her and asked

Purvi:kaun hai aap aur aap ro kyu rahi ho

Girl:mera naam Alia hai pls aap mera pati ko dhund lijiye woe k hafte se gayab hai

Daya:ek hafte se gayab hai aur aap ab complaint de rahi hai

Alia:wo actually mera pati ek police officer hai kabhi kabhi aise hi kahi jate hai phir ajaate hai lekin ab ek hafte hojai aur unka koi aata pata nahi hai mujhe kuch darr lag raha hai pls aap mera pati ko dhundiye

Rajat:aap ke pati ka naam?

Alia:wo Inspector Avinash naam hai unka pls unhe jald se jald dhundiye

Abhi:aap fikar mat kijiye hum aapki pati ko dhund lenge

Alia was shocked with his voice and turned to Abhi who was standing at her back

Alia:aap and hugged him tightly

Abhi and all others were shocked

**Tho kaun hai Alia jo Abhi ko hug kiya reviews denge toh jaldi pata chal jayega aur ha wo song jo beech mein aaya wo DIL SE PUCH KIDHAR JANA HAI movie se hai jisme ABHIJEET yani ADITYA sir hero hai aur unke role ka naam INSPECTOR AVINASH hai pls aap sab uss song ko aur movie ko dekhiye yeh song ka naam MERE HUMNASHI hai aur yeh ADITYA sir ka FAVOURITE SONG hai waise meine bhi yeh movie nahi dekhi sirf trailers aur promos dekhi hai pls WATCH THIS MOVIE AND REVIEW MY STORY**

**THANKS**

**URS LOVE ABHI**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS**

**AB AAGE**

Alia hugged Abhi tightly

Abhi and all others were shocked

Abhi(trying to remove himself):excuse me kaun hai aap chodiye pls chodiye mujhe

Alia separated herself and said

Alia:**Avi** tum yehipe ho mujhe pata tha ki tumhe kuch nai hoga

Abhi:dekhiye mein aap ko nahi jaanta kaun hai aap aur mera naam Avi nahi Abhi hai

Alia(shock):yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Avi tumhara naam **Avinash** hai aur tum mera **pati** ho

Abhi:dekhiye madam naa hi mera naam **Avinash **hai aur naa hi mein aapka pati hu mera naam ** ABHIJEET** hai aur mere patni ka naam **Tarika** hai mai aapko nahi jaanta

At the sametime Tarika entered with some reports

Tarika:sir yeh reports…..(all were staring at her) kya hua sab mujhe aisa kyu dekh rahe ho

Abhi went near her and brought her near Alia and said

Abhi:dekhiye Alia ji yeh hai mera patni 

Tarika was confused and asked

Tarika:Abhi kya hua kya ye tumhara dost hai

Abhi:nahi dekho Tarika yeh keh rahi hai ki ye mera patni hai

Tarika:kya?

Alia:haan yeh mera pati Avinash hai pls mera yakin kijiye

Abhi:dekho mujhe gussa mat dilao mein kitni baar keh chukka hun ki mein aap ka pati nahi hun par aap to….. thik hai aap keh rahi haina ki aap mera patni hai tho mera koi tasveer hai aap ke paas I mean hum dono ka tasveer

Alia:haan hai and she showed them the photo

Alia:ab kahiye ki aap mera pati nahi hai

Tarika:Abhi yeh… yeh… kya yeh aurat theek keh rahi hai kya tum iska pati ho

Abhi:nahi Tarika tumhari kasam meine issko aaj pehli baar dekha hai

Daya:par Abhi yeh photo tho tum dono ka hai

Abhi:Daya pls mera yakeen karo yeh aurat jhut bol rahi hai

ACP:theek hai Abhi yeh shayad jhut bol rahi hogi lekin yeh yeh photo tho jhut nahi bolega na?

Abhi:sir shayad ye graphics ki gayi hai

ACP:theek hai Tarika jara check karke lao iss photo ko

Tarika:yes sir

And she moved out

Abhi:dekho tum agar mera patni ho tho Daya tumse kuch sawal karega uski jawab dogi theek hai

Alia:theek hai Avi

Abhi cutted her and said

Abhi:nahi agar ek aur baar Avi bolana tho dekh lena Daya tum isse mere bare mein kuch aisa sawal pucho jo sirf tum aur Tarika jaante hai

Daya:theek hai (to Alia)tho bolo Abhi ka favourite sabji

Alia:bhindi wo bhi mera haath ka

Daya looked at Abhi and Abhi looked at her in shock

ACP:kya yeh sach keh raha hai

Daya was silent

ACP:Daya mein tum se puch raha hun kya yeh sach kech rahi hai

Daya(low tone):ha..ha..haan sir yeh sach keh rahi hai Abhi ko Tarika ki haath ka bhindi bahut pasand hai

Abhi:par sir wo tho Tarika ka haath ka was cutted by ACP

ACP:dusra sawaal pucho

Daya:Abhi ka fav dress aur usski colour

Alia:sirf coats aur shirts coat purple ya violet color ka aur shirt pink color ka(IT'S MY FAV DRESS OF HIM)

Daya and Abhi looked at her in shock ACP saw there expressions and got that it is a right answer

ACP:yeh bhi sach hai

Daya:ha..ha..haan sir aur yeh baat tho Tarika bhi nahi janti sirf mein aur Abhi hi jaante hai

Abhi:sir mera yakin kijiye pls sir yeh mera patni nahi hai

ACP:thisra sawaal pucho yehi aakri sawal hai agar yeh bhi sach hua tho…..

Daya:Abhi ka birthday kab hai

Alia:December 1

Abhi:dekha dekha sir galat matlab yeh mera patni nahi hai

Alia:nahi sir iska birthday December 1 ko hi hai hum dono celebrate karte the

Abhi:dekho shayad tumhara pati ka birthday hoga par mera birthday july 21 ko hai

At the same time Tarika entered with photo

Tarika:nahi sir yeh fake nahi hai asli hai iss ka matlab….

And she started to cry

Abhi:Tarika pls aisa ro mat mein tumhe rote hua nahi dekh sakta pls mat ro na and tired to catch her hand

Tarika(jerking his hands away):nahi Abhi tum mujhe chao bhi mat kyu kiya tumne aisa mara saath mein sapne mein bhi nahi soch sakti thi ki tum aisa karoge

Abhi:Tarika aisa mat kaho tum mujhe pe shak kar rahi ho… mujhpe….. tumhe pata haina mein sirf tumse pyaar karta hun

Tarika:jhut….jhut Abhi nahi nahi nahi Avinaash ji

Abhi:nahi Tarika pls mera yakin karo naa hi mera naam Avinaash hai aur naa hi mai isska pati hun aao idher mein abhi prove karta hun

And both went near the team and Alia

Abhi(angry tone):dekho ab bas bohut hogaya ab main jo bhi puchta hun uss ka sahi sahi jawaab do nahi tho mera gussa bahut garam hai

Alia:theek hai Avi cutted by Abhi

Abhi:chup kitni baar kaha hai Avi nahi Abhijeet

Alia:sorry

Abhi:ab batao tum mujhe kab se jaanti ho

Alia:aath saal se

Abhi:humari shaadi kab huyi

All looked at him in shock

Abhi:nahi mera matlab tumhari shaadi kab huyi

Alia:che(6) saal pehle hum dono ki love marriage thi par humari parents ne humari shaadi karne se incar kiya

Abhi:kyu?

Alia:kyuki tum hindu ho aur mein muslim issiliye hum bhag kar shaadi kare the tab tume job nahi thi paanch saal pehle hi tume police ki job mili

Abhi:dekha sir aapne yeh keh rahi hai ki 4 saal pehle mujhe job mili wo bhi police ki

ACP:dekho Alia Abhijeet 17 saal se CID mein hai

Alia:kya?

Abhi:haan aur mujhe I mean aapki pati ko job kyu nahi mili?

Alia:kyuki aap sach aur sahi kaam ke khilaf kaam nahi karna chahte the jab bhi aap interview mein jaate the woha kuch na kuch galat kaam horaha tha to aap waha job nahi karna chahte the

Tarika:dekha sir ye bilkul Abhi jaisa hi hai

Abhi:Tarika pls ek minute(to Alia)matlab aap dono 6 saal se saath reh rahe the

Alia:nahi… wo… hum 4 saal se hi saath reh rahe the

Abhi:kya?par aap toh keh rahe the ki 6 saal pehle aapki shhadi huyi

Alia:ha wo…wo….wo…..

Abhi:wo wo kya boliye

Alia:wo…jab aap duty pe jaye the tho humari padosi ne mera saath and she started crying

Abhi:kya hua aap ro kyu rahi ho Purvi

Purvi:dekhiye mat royiye yeh pani pilijiye and gave her some water

Alia drank that water

Alia:thank u

Purvi:ab batayiye ki kya hua

Alia:wo…..jab aap duty par gaye the toh….toh humari padosi ne…..mere saath…..zab…zabardasti karke mujhe….mujhe ek prostitute banake bhej(sold) diya mein marr jana chahti thi lekin unhone kaha ki agar mein aisa kuch karungi tho wo…wo mere pati ko maar denge issiliye mein wahi thi 2 saal

Abhi:oh I'm sorry phir kya hua?

Alia:phir ek din riding mein meine Avi ko dekha meine usse sab kuch bata diya mujhe laga ki wo mujhe chod dega par usne mujhe apnaya phir se hum khushal zindagi jee rahe the par ab aap aise keh rahe ho and started crying

Abhi:dekhiye mein aapka pati nahi hu mein inka pati hun he said pointing towards Tarika aur humari shaadi ko huye sirf 5 mahine hua hai

ACP:lekin Abhijeet kya tum yeh prove kar sakte ho ki tum inka pati nahi ho?

Abhi after thinking for sometime:haan sir(to Alia):dekhiye aap apne ghar jaake aapke pati ka comb ya phir tooth brush leyiye hum DNA test karke dekh lenge aur Purvi tum bhi jao saath mein

Purvi:yes sir and both left

They both brought the things

**IN FORENSIC LAB**

Salunke:itna bada dhoka kiya tumne mere beti ke saath agar match hua na tho mein tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga

Tarika was matching DNA and said sir aap ek baar dekhiye

Salunke:theek hai

He too tested and said boss test match nahi hua

Abhi:dekha sir meine kaha na mein isska pati nahin hu

Alia:agar aap mere pati nahi hai toh mera pati kaha hai

Daya:shayad aapka pati bhi Abhi ki tarah dikhta hoga

ACP:haan ye ho sakta kal hum dekhenge aap sab ghar jao bahut raat hogai

And all went to their homes

**NEXT MORNING **

While going to bureau Abhi stopped near signal he saw one man in car by seeing him Abhi was super shocked

**SO KOUN HAI WO JISSE DEKHTE HI LAGA ABHI KO SHOCK TO KNOW THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY THAT IS REVIEWING SO START REVIEWING AND THANKS FOR THEM WHO WATCHED THE MOVIE AND SONG **

**BYE TAKECARE **

**URS LOVEABHI**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS**

**ADITYA ANJAANA-YES I SAW THE MOVIE THANKS FOR YOUR HELP.**

**RECAP-ABHI saw a man near the signal by seeing him he was super shocked**

Ab aage

The man also saw Abhi he was also shocked and started to move but Abhi caught him and started to beat him badly he was saying

Abhi:tum tume tho mein chodunga nahi tumhe tho…

And started to beat him badly

Man:Abhijeet pls pls Abhijeet meri baat suno pls Abhijeet

Abhi:naam mat le mera teri himmat kaisi huyi aisa karne ki wo bhi meri jaan ke saath agar uss din usse kuch hua hoga tho…..aaj tum yaha khada nahi…(he realized something and left him with jerk)tum tum zinda kaise ho uss din tho tume Daya ne maar di thina tho tum zinda ho

Man:wo….wo…uss din….wo….

Abhi:wo..wo karna band karo saaf saaf bolo nahi tho tume mein yehi phasi pe latka dunga

Man:wo…wo….tum logo ke jane ke baad mere logone mujhe hospital le jaye the

Abhi:acha…tume…tho mein chodunga nahi

And he again started to beat him

Meanwhile Tarika came there and saw Abhi was beating was she went there and stopped Abhi

Tarika:Abhi kya hua tum kisse maar rahe ho and (she saw that man's face) **ROCKY** tum

Rocky:ha mein mera asli naam rocky nahi Avinash hey

Abhi,Tarika,:Avinash

Avinash:haan Avinash hey mera naam

Abhi:kya tumara patni ka naam Alia hai

Avinash:tume kese pata chala

Abhi:wo humare bureau mey ab

Avinash:kyu kya hua hey Alia ko wo bureau mey kiu hey

Abhi:mein batata hun and he told him everything

Avi:OMG! I'm so sorry Abhijeet meri wajese tume itni pareshani huyi

Abhi:no it's ok par hua kya hey aur tum abhi tak kaha they

Avi:mein mein batata hun uss din mein bach jaya phir discharge hone ke baad meine Alia se shaadi karli aur mujhe police ki naukri mil gayi

Abhi:tumne police ki naukri…..

Avinash:wo…wo…meine tum sab ko dekha aur phir mujhe laga ki desh ke khilaaf jane se acha hai ki aik acha citizen banu issiliye…

Abhi:acha phir?

Avinash:phir 2 saal baad yani ki pechle hafte pata nahi kaha se agaye wo log mujhe utha ke leke gaye aur kehne lage ki agar tume tumhari biwi pyaari hain toh phir ek khoon karo lekin meine nahi kaha tho phir unhone mujhe kidnap karliya phir mein waha se kisibhi tareeke se bhaag nakla aur yaha agaya

Abhi:tho chalo bureau chal te hai

Avinash:sir mein aapko ek ghante baad milunga sir pls sir

Abhi:acha theek hai chalo Tarika

Tarika:haan chalo

And they sat in car while going

Abhi:Tarika tum tho lab keliye nakli thin a

Tarika:haan wo mein apni friend se milne ayithi aur tume dekha tho yaha aagayi

Abhi:ohh ek minute(he took his phone and called Sachin)hello Sachin sab bureau mein hi haina

Sachin:haan sir sab bureau mein hi hein kyu sir?

Abhi:aake batata hun

After 10 minutes in bureau

Abhi and Tarika entered

Daya:kya hua Abhi tum kuch tension mein lag rahe ho

Abhi:batata hun pehle ye batao ki sab yehi pe hai na

Daya:haan sab yehi pe hein par baat kya hey

Abhi:Daya ab mein jo tumein batane wala hun shayad wo sunke tumhe dakka lage

Daya:aisi kya baat hey tum dusri shaadi kar rahe ho kya?

Abhi:Daya mein serious hun

Day:theek hein batao

Abhi:wo….wo…wo…Daya..wo…

Daya:kya wo…wo kar rahe ho batao na jaldi

Abhi:wo..wo Alia ka pati kon hey yeh pata chal gaya

Daya:kya yeh tho acha baat hey na tum kyu tension le rahe ho

Abhi:mujhe tension uski nahi uski pati ki horahi hein

Daya:kyu?

Abhi:Daya wo…wo…uss ka pati koi aur nahi Ro….Ro….Rocky hein

Daya(shocked like hell):kya?

All the new officers were confused

Vivek:kya Rocky par sir wo tho….

Abh(cutted him)i:zinda hey mein abhi usse milkar hi aa raha hun

Daya:par Alia ne bataya ki usski pati ka naam Avinash hein tho phir

Abhi:Daya Rocky ka asli naam Avinash hi hein

Pankaj:lekin sir yeh Rocky hein koun

Abhi:mera humshakal

Rajat:humshakal

Abhi:haan hua yunki and he told them the episode of behroopiya

freddy:par sir uss din to Daya sir ne unhe maar di thi na

Abhi:nahi Freddy wo uss din bach gaya aur shaadi karli Alia se ab hume uski madat karni hogi

Daya:hargiz nahi tum…tum yeh keh bhi kaise sakte ho Abhi wo aadmi tumhara zindagi cheen na chahta tha tumhari jaan lene wala tha wo aur tum keh rahe ho ki hume uski madat karni chahiye

Abhi:Daya….. Daya meri baat sun wo….

Daya(cutted him):mein kuch nahi sunne wala

Abhi:Daya pls Daya tumhe meri kasam Daya

Daya:kya Abhi tum itni choti baat par kasam….kya yaar

Abhi:ab toh sunoge na

Daya:ab koi rasta bhi nahi hai chalo bolo

Abhi:wo(and he told him everything which Rocky told him)

Daya:isme bachane wali kounsi baat hai

Abhi:wo Daya uski gang walo ne usse dhamki di thi ki uski wife ko maar diya jaiga

Daya:kya?

Abhi:haan issiliye mein uski madat karna chahta hun

Daya:shaid wo naatak kar raha hey

Rocky:nahi Daya mein naatak nahi kar raha hun

Rajat:bilkul Abhi sir jaise dikhta hein

Pankaj:aur awaaz bhi bilkul same

Purvi:haan

Daya:tum tumhari himmet kaisi hui yaha aane ki

And moved towards him and started beating him

Rocky:Daya… pls…. Daya …..meri….. baat suno ..

Abhi:Daya …Daya pls Daya chodo usse chod usse Daya tumhe meri kasam

And Daya left him with a jerk

Daya:Abhi kya yaar tum har baat pe apni kasam dena kab band karoge

Abhi:sorry yaar par pls yaar mere liye

Daya:theek hain sirf tumhare liye sirf or sirf tumhare liye

Abhi:theek hain Rocky tum theek ho

Rocky:haan Abhijeet main theek hun pehle plan batao

Rocky:waise Abhijeet tum milvoge nahi mujhe apni team se

Abhi:haan haan kyu nai yeh hein Kavin,Dushyant,Ishita,Divya,Sachin,Mayur,Vansh,Purvi aur Tarika

Rocky:Abhijeet wo…wo…wo officer thina wo ladki Vivek kon thi wo tumhare saamne wali desk pe baithi thi

Vivek:sir mere samne uss samay….Tasha

Rocky:haan wo kaha hai

Vivek:sir wo….wo….wo ab iss duniya mein nahi rahi

All officer looked at him in pain except new ones and Abhi closed his eyes tightly

Rocky:kya?kaise hua yeh?

Vivek:wo ek investigation keliye gayi thi aur waha usse goli lagi aur wo mujhe chod kar chali gayi and started crying freddy hugged him tightly

Abhi:I'm so sorry Vivek

Rocky:Abhijeet tum sorry kyu bol rahe ho

Abhi:wo…wo…Tasha

Shreya:sir yeh Tasha kon hein

Abhi:meri behan hain jaise Purvi aur tum ho waise tab meri ek louti behen thi Tasha par ek bhai hokar meine …..meine…meine usse ek maut dedi wo bhi inhi haathose(hands)

All:kya

Abhi:haan uss din hum dono ek khooni ko pakad ne gaye the aur wo khooni ek ladki thi ussne bhagne ki koshish ki par Tasha ne usse pakad liya tha aur dono ke bich fight shuru huyi aur mein galti se goli Tasha pe chaladi aur…aur wo mujhe chod ke chali gayi iss bhai ko chodke chali gayi

And started crying

Daya:Abhi…Abhi pls sambhalo yaar tumari galti nahi thi

And hugged him tightly

Freddy:Vivek ro mat pls Tasha humare saath hi hein bas hum usse dekh nahi paa rahe hey

Vivek:haan sir aap ne sahi kaha meri Tasha kabhi mujhe chodkar nahi jayegi and he wiped his tears

Daya: humara plan kya hai?

Abhi:haan toh suno ….

Shreya:good morning sir

Daya:good morning

Shreya saw Rocky beside Rajat and was about to faint but Daya caught her by waist and a cute eyelock

Kavin:arey sir hum bhi hey yaha

Both separted and realized that they were in bureau and blushed

Rocky:waise Abhijeet yeh kon hein

Abhi: yeh Shreya hein Daya ki patni

Shreya:sir yeh…

Abhi:yeh Rocky hein mera humshakal

Shreya:par sir…

Abhi:Shreya Daya tujhe sab bata dega waise tum kab ayi

Shreya went to Ahmedabad for one week and came back today

Shreya:ok sir

Abhi told them the plan and all were happy with it

Rocky:par kya yeh plan kaam karega?

Daya:murmers-yeh kyu kabab mein haddi ban raha hein

Abhi:han han acha hogi meine jo banaya

Purvi:a bhaiya mujhe aap pe pura vishwas hein

Abh:dekh Daya dekh behan ho toh aisi tum jaise nahi hein ye

Daya:matlab mein tumhara behen hu

And all burst in laughter

Abhi:mera matlab tha ki….aa….Purvi achi behen hain aur tum shaitaan

Daya:acha dekha Tarika dekh tumhare pati kya bol raha hain

Tarika:kya Abhi tum bhi….

Abhi:acha…acha Daya tujhe kuch mila nahi tho Tarika jee ko bhi shamil karliya

Daya:mein kuch nai kiya wo tho Tarika humesha sach ka saath deti hein

Abhi:hain…..matlab mein ab jutha bhi hogaya

All giggled at his antics

Tarika:chodo tum dono bhi kya humesha bacchon ki tarah ladte rehte ho chalo Abhi plan execute kab karna hain

Abhi:aaj sham ko

Daya:theek hain

Abhi:dekho pehle mein aur Tarika jayengey aur phir Daya aur Shreya phir Rajat aur Purvi theek hain

All:yes sir

Abhi:aur Rocky tum mat aana

Rocky:kyun?

Abhi:arey yaar hum dono ek jaise hi dikte hain na aur tumhara partner koi nai hain tho samjha karo na yaar

Rocky:theek hain

Abhi:chal Daya

Daya:kaha?

Abhi:arey yaar ghar jana haina ready hona hai aur Rajat tum log bhi ghar jao

Rajat:yes sir

Tarika:par Abhi lunch

Abhi:arey haan lunch….chalo pehle lunch karengey phir ghaar jayengey aur haan lunch ke baad baki log yahi ayengey ok

All:ok sir

Daya:chalo restaurant chalet hain aur bill

Abhi:Daya pay karega

Daya:haan aur wo bhi credit card se

Abhi:kya Daya tu bill pay karne keliye maan gaya

Daya:haan Abhi lekin bill mein mera bhai ki credit card se pay karna zyada pasand karta hun

And started to run

Abhi:Daya ruk tu tujhe mein chodunga nahi ruk

Daya:ha ha ha ha ha

Abhi:Daya ruk

Finally both got tired and stopped

Abhi:abey tu meri card kab nakala

Daya:abhi abhi tumhe pata nai chala

Abhi:pata chala lekin meine dyaan nai diya chalo chalte hain

Daya:ha chalo

And all went to restaurant

**TO KYA PLAN SUCCESS HOGA YA NAHI AUR KYA PLAN HAI YE JANNE KELIYE PLSSSSSSSSS REVIEW MEIN NEXT SUNDAY KO UPDATE KARUNGI**

**BYE**

**URS LOVEABHI**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS WO KYA HAINA MEIN EK EK STORY COMPLETE KARUNGI PEHLE YE PHIR KAHA HO TUM THEEK HAI **

**PLS BEAR WITH ME**

**THO ABHI AUR DAYA NE PLAN BANAYI AB AAGE**

**That day night in club **(sorry don't know any name)

A man entered with a girl both are looking hot and handsome

Man:lo ab khush ho?

Girl:haan bahut acha huwa ki kam se kam aaj tho tume time mila mere liye

Man:kya sweety tum toh gussa hogayi chalo chalke wahan baith te hai

Girl:haaan chalo

And they sat there

Girl:Abhi tumne kuch zyada hi kar liya

Abhi:meine kya kiya Taru

Tarika:wo..wo…sweety kya hai ha aur ye kaise kapde hain itne chote

Abhi:Taru sorry par yaha sab aise hi kapde pehen the hain wo..wo dekho uss ladki ne bhi tumhari tarah ke kapde hi pehna haina

He said pointing towards the girl

Tarika:agar tumne ladkiyon ki taraf dekha bhi na toh tumhari aankhe nikal dungi

Abhi:arey yaar tum..tum mujhe par shak kar rahi ho mujhe pe

Tarika:nahi waise Abhi mujhe na bahut dar lag rahi hai

Abhi:daro mat Taru mein huna

Tarika:wahi tho mera dar hain ki tum ho

Abhi:kya matlab mein kuch samjhaa nahi

Tarika:Abhi tum aaj itne handsome itne handsome lag rahe ho ki koi bhi ladki tumhe agar ek baar dekti tho usse tumse pyaar hojayega

Abhi:main hun hi itne hot aur handsome ki saare ladki mujpe marti hai waise tum bhi kaafi hot lag rahi ho

Tarika:thanks blushing

Abhi: waise tumhe kab hua mujse pyaar

He said leaning towards her

Tarika:Abhi pehle hum iss case pe dyaan de

Abhi:theek hain ek baar yeh case solve hojaye phir main tumse….

Tarika:kya tum mujhse ha kya?

Abhi:acha tumhe nahi pata

Tarika blushed Abhi laughed

Tarika:Abhi pls

Abhi:ok ok yeh Daya kaha hai

Tarika:wo dekho waha hai

Daya and Shreya were also looking hot and stunning

Daya:Shreya yeh Abhi aur Tarika hain kaha

Shreya:wo dekho waha hai

Meanwhile the man came Abhi went near him

Abhi:hey bhai thoda maal milega kya?

Man :hey chal phut phut yaha se

Abhi:arey gussa kyun hote ho bhai dekh mere paas paise hai aur tere paas maal tho phir kya problem

Man:theek hai bahar chal

Abhi:theek hain

And they went outside

Man:kitne ka chahiye

Abhi: 10,100 ka hai

Man:haan

Abhi:tho de

Man:pehle paise de

And Abhi slapped him hard

Man:abey mujhe maarega tu hai kon

Abhi:senior inspector Abhijeet cid

Man:CID

And tried to run but Daya caught

Daya:haan beta

And took him to bureau

Daya:bol koun hain tera boss aur Avinaash ko kyun pareshaan kar rahe ho

Man:…

Abhi:bolta hain ya phir ek aur dun

Man:…

Abhi:acha tho tu aise nahi maanega haan

And took the gun and pointed to his forehead

Abhi:cha lab bolta hain ya phir uda dun

Man:….

And Abhi fired but bullet went from near his ear

Man:saab saab bolta hun bolta hun

He said crying

Daya:bol

Man:sab wo mera boss ka naam Varun hai saab wo main uska khaas aadmi hun hum drugs aur ladkiyon ko videsh bhejte hai

Abhi:sharam nahi aati aise ghatiya kaam karte huwe

Man:saab maaf kardo saab dubara aisa kabhi nahi karunga saab

Daya:tum hume tumhare den pe le chalo

Man:theek hain saab

And they went to his den and the firing started and obviously our CID team won

And put the criminal behind the bars

Next day

Alia:sir kaha hai Avinash sir mera Avinash kaha hain sir

Avi:mein yaha hoon

She ran and hugged him tight he also hugged her

Alia:kaha chale gaye the tum?

Avi:sab bata ta hun

And he told her whole story

Alia:Abhi sir so sorry meine aapko itni takleef di

Abhi:koi baat nahi hota hai aise kabhi kabhi

Avi went and hugged him tightly

Avi:thank u so much Abhijeet

Abhi:welcome

Avi:thank u Daya and team aap logo ko bhi thank u so much

All:ur welcome

Av:ab hum chalte hein bye everyone

Al:bye

Avi and Alia went away

Abhi:chalo bhai sab chalo apne apne ghar

And all went away

IN ABHIRIKA'S HOME

Tarika:sorry Abhi

Abhi:sorry?woh kyun?

Tarika:wo meine tumhe galat samja na issliye

Abhi:koi baat nahi Tarika aisa hota hai kabhi kabhi

Tarika:Abhi tum…tum mujse naraaz tho nahi ho na?

Abhi:nahi Taru mein bhala naraaz kyun honga mujhe pata hai ki tum ghabra gayi thi ki agar wo sach mein meri biwi nikli tho… haina

Tarika:haan Abhi I'm so sorry Abhi

Abhi:kuch mat bolo Tarika(changing the topic)haan tho aaj khane mei kya hain?

Tarika:aaj na mein sab tumhari favourite ki banaungi

Abhi:acha arey waah! Aaj tho mazaa ayega

Tarika:theek hai tum baitho mein tumhare liye coffee laati hun

Abhi:theek hai

Meanwhile he got Daya's phone so both buddy's were chatting

Abhi:ok Daya bye takecare

Meanwhile Tarika returns with a coffee mug

Tarika:Abhi yeh lo tumhare coffee waise kiska phone tha

Abhi:wo Daya ka tum tumhari cup kaha hai

Tarika:mujhe nahi peena bahut kaam hain andar tum piyo mein khaana banathi hun

Abhi:theek hai waise kya kya bana rahi ho

Tarika from kitchen

Tarika:bhendi ki sabzi,paneer kabab,chicken biryani,mutton kofta

Abhi:bas sweet dish mein kya hein?

Tarika:kuch nahi

Abhi:kuch nahi theek hai tum banogi aaj raat mere sweet dish

Tarika blushed badly

AT NIGHT

Abhi:arey bhai aaj tho meri pet fhat gayi itna khaana kaake

Tarika:Abhi tum ruko mein abhi aati hun

And she went to clean the mess

Tarika:hmm….tho Abhi tum abhi tak jaage huye ho

Abhi:hmm….ek dish khaana tho reh gayi

Tarika:kya?

Abhi:sweet dish

Tarika blushed he enjoyed her blushing

Tarika:Abhi tum na bahut badtameez hogaye ho aaj kal

Abhi:waise Tarika ji aap sharmaate huye bahut khubsoorat lagti ho

Tarika blushed more

Abhi went kissed her lips,cheeks,eyes and their night made their way

**SORRY MUJSE ITNA HI ROMANCE LIKHNA AATI HAI SAB KO MERI TARAF SE HAPPY DIWALI ENJOY A LOTTTTTTTTTTTTT AND RETURN SOOON SO FRIENDS EK LAST REVIEW KAR DIJIYE ISS STORY KO AUR BYE BOLIYE NEXT KAHA HO TUM STORY KO BHI REVIEW KAJIYE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN**

**URS LOVEABHI aka Deepika**


End file.
